Morgana Cadogan: Voldemorts Confide
by Lady-Maki
Summary: Morgana Cadogan was assigned to kill Harry Potter a year ago. Embrased with the dark mark, she was always a follower til now. She's heading to Hogwarts for a hide out so Voldemort wont find her. What happens when he does?


Disclaimer: Do Not own Harry Potter. If I did. I'd be really lucky!

This is not a Draco/Morgana by the way. Its something else, Draco just fancies her thats all. But They're best friends.

It was a day like many days, but today it was nice. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were always chirping. A young teenage girl woke up from her slumber and decided to go downstairs. She was 16, year 6 student, and always transfering schools. The longest she's ever stayed in one was two years and thats about it. This girls name was Morgana Cadogan. She had mid-lenth reddish-brown, which was her natural hair color but she is a metamorphagus, and she owned hazel brown eyes which could also change. She was wearing at this moment a dark green tanktop and black silk pants.  
"Ah goodmorning Oceanius" She smiled petting her owl gently on his back He was a nearly pitch black owl with spects of grey and silver in him. Morgana grabbed a mouse from a cage and through it at the impatient owl in waiting. She saw a letter underneith his claws and she snatched it right away. It was her OWL results and a note from another school she had to go to this time. Morgana opened the first letter.

ORIDINARY WIZARDRY LEVEL RESULTS

Morgana Leigh Faye Cadogan has achived:

Astronomy:E Charms:O Defence Against the Dark Arts:O Divination:T History of Magic: P Potions:O Trasfiguration:E Herbology:A Care of Magical Creatures:A

Morgana ripped through the second letter.

Miss Morgana Cadogan

You've been transfered to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for your protection against you-know-who. I see you know Mr Draco Malfoy as well. He'll be your guide at all times, no excuses. He'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow evening at 2:00pm sharp. Be ready, and good luck with a new school year here.

Signed.  
Professor Minerva McGonagall

"Hogwarts?" Morgana said with a sigh "Great, I have to deal with Draco"  
Morgana made herself some breakfast, Toast and eggs. Simple but good, a few minutes later there was a knock at her door. At first she ignored it, she hated people that tried to sell her stuff.  
'Stupid Muggles' Morgana thought "Open up Morgana, I know you're home." A guy said briskly "You idiot the doors unlocked Draco" She yelled The door slammed open and then shut again. Draco walked up slowly trying to scare her, but always it fails. "Fuck" she muttered. Grabbing her gloves and pulling them on her arms. She was braned with the Dark Mark a year ago. Assigned to killl one named Harry Pottter. She said she'd never would, so thats why the dark lord has always been after her since.  
"What are you doing" Draco asked. Of course he didnt knew that she was or used to be a follower of Voldemort.  
"Why do you care?" Morgana sneered "I don't, remember? Oh yeah...The dark lord told me about you" He smirked pulling up his left arm sleeve "I was branned last night"  
Morgana gasped "Well, this happend a year ago. Its something I totally regret, now Dumbledore is helping me out of it"  
"You're going good?" said Draco "Yeah, you're point. Voldemort isnt the way..oh right. I'm going to Hogwarts." She said dully "Really!" Draco said "Well...I guess we better head to Diagon Alley"  
"Yeah, just let me get changed" she muttered

Morgana ran upstairs and got dressed. She pulled on a pair of dark blue muggle jeans. Low-rider of course, a green shoulder shirt that needed to be tied up in the back, and of course her fishnet biker gloves. Draco meanwhile was drinking his black coffee that he made himself, took him a while thought how to work all those muggle stuff. Morgana came quickly down stairs with two biker helmets in her hand.  
"We're biking" Draco gulped. Last time he did this with Morgana he was terrified. Was Draco still scared?  
"Yes, would you rather Muggles see us on broom?" She rolled her eyes and threw him the helmet "Fine" Draco sighed putting the black helmet on his head. It sure matched what he was wearing. Black dress shirt, pants and shoes. Draco finished his coffee and went outside with her. She disappeared for a moment to grab her bike. Draco had no clue of where she went. Suddenly she pulled up from the corner really fast "So are you ready? Give me the directions to Diagon Alley" She grinned then putting on her helmet "We need to go 12 blocks forward, right for 3 blocks and then take a left turn" He said getting on the back of the motorcycle and holding on for his dear life.  
"Okay, we'll be there in about 20-25 minutes" Morgana smiled clenching her motorcycle and then taking off. 


End file.
